


姜承録、一个误会与保密

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	姜承録、一个误会与保密

“这一点意义也没有。”王柳羿从家用便携药箱里翻出抑制剂和注射器，熟练地给自己来了一针。他屈起胳膊夹住止血用的棉球，另一只手指向缩在沙发里的高振宁：“还有，如果你继续像一个愣头青一样满世界散信息素，就滚出去。”

像团在洞里的棕熊一样的大只Alpha被点名批评后才察觉到房间里越来越浓的烟草味，心虚地挠头，“哎呀我这不是在想事情，没注意……蓝哥我错了！”

王柳羿把椅子向后拖了几米，找到一个安全距离坐下，他挑起一边眉毛问道：“所以，你思考出什么结果了？”

棕熊闻言揉了一把脸，沮丧地低下头去：“啥也妹想明白。”

“我觉得宝蓝说得有道理，你坐在这里怎么想也没有用，还不如直接和他讲，娘们儿才打擦边球。”王柳羿的合租室友宋义进从厨房探出头来，递给他一个冒着热气的轻松熊马克杯，“再揉要烂脸的。喝点奶茶，快乐就完了。”

“你自己快乐吧，我上课去了。”高振宁关掉闹铃声大作的手机，把书包甩上右肩急匆匆出了门。宋义进看着几乎是从椅子上弹起来开窗并猛喷空气清新剂的室友，发出了Beta的叫声：“蓝蓝，宁王是什么味儿的啊？”

“老烟枪的味。”王柳羿不出所料地收获了对方茫然的表情，“嗯……怎么跟你解释呢，学学中文吧你。”

 

桌子上的手机忽然发出一声短促的提示音。昏昏欲睡的高振宁抬头扫了一眼，看清屏幕上显示的“姜承録”三个字后立刻睡意全无。他四下看看，有点谢顶的老师激情澎湃地讲述着三大改造，下面的同学却以讲台为圆心呈扇形卧倒一片，零星分布着几个突兀的、仍然维持着坐姿的身影。高振宁放下心，趴回桌上戴起耳机，点开那条让他瞬间清醒的微信语音。

“在上课？”

嗯，公共课。怎么了？

姜承録几乎是立刻就回复了：“要不要一起排，晚上？”

No趴笨！我有空。

“好，再联系。”

高振宁握着手机，现在是三点五十，距离下课还有一个小时。百无聊赖的他一遍遍刷新着社交软件的首页打发时间，丝毫没意识到自己半是期待半是紧张地抖起了腿，直到后排的同学在他的椅子上猛踹一脚为止。

 

他第一次见姜承録——那个让他烦恼不已的罪魁祸首——是在新年晚会的后台。土木学院的女生本就是珍稀物种，遇到这种文艺活动更是全员上阵，高振宁被抓了苦力，负责给演出人员搬道具看管东西。高振宁坐在地板上仔细听着台前传来的音乐和掌声，身边的椅子上堆满了换下来的各色衣服，他看看候场区一群不时发出笑声的学生，小声问旁边的同学：“哎，支书，他们干啥呢？”

被问到的女生正对着镜子检查自己的妆容，她摘下一个贴歪的亮片，向高振宁指的方向扫了一眼：“那是艺术院的。你看专业的就是不一样，大家都有才艺，人数又多。不像我们……”

团支书还在大吐排练时的苦水，高振宁却已经被围在最中间的一个人吸引了目光：那人穿着熨烫笔挺的黑色西装，领带却别出心裁地被一条丝带代替，轻巧地挽住修长的脖颈，像个包装起来的礼物盒，他应该是个beta吧？高振宁心里这样想着；西装外披了一件驼色羊绒长外套，学院派的少年气和成年世界的沉稳产生了奇妙的化学反应；他烫过的短发像加过发酵粉的面团一样蓬松，似乎手感不错。他就那样低头坐在那里，坐在喧闹的人群中间，旁边的人不时转过去对他说话，他抬头抿嘴一笑，耳朵已经偷偷染上红色。高振宁这才看清那人的脸，原来他也戴眼镜。

主持人报出了艺术学院的名字，他们要上场了。那个脱掉外套后显得更加纤瘦的人活动着手腕消失在通往舞台的帘子后，高振宁靠回椅子上刷着学校论坛，这时装着十几部手机的卫衣口袋忽然亮了起来。

“哎，你们谁手机响了？”高振宁挤过来的路上挨了不少白眼，一个圆脸的女生接过手机，刚被工作人员呵斥过的高振宁又往那个挤满了候场演员的角落里缩了缩，确保不会被台下的观众和追光灯扫到，他顺着帘子的缝隙向外看去，那个西装丝带正背对着他的方向弹钢琴，一束白光打在他身上，挺帅啊，高振宁觉得自己的词汇匮乏起来。

 

吃过晚饭，高振宁准时打开电脑等候传唤，他随手抓起一本《极简艺术史》翻了两页。这书是王柳羿推荐给他的，“虽然没指望纠正你的审美，至少也培养点共同语言。我和Rookie真的怀疑你会和人家聊结构力学与混凝土的配比。”

在高振宁自称“像图纸一样理性又精确的大脑”被各种绘画流派搞宕机的前一秒，姜承録上线了，将他从文艺复兴时期的“裸男雕像”里解救出来。

说起来，两人真正认识也是因为游戏。几个月前的某一天高振宁和王柳羿在网吧经历了一波激烈的反向上分，分奴宝蓝z当场夺命连环call被隔壁炸鸡店绊住脚的室友：“老宋！别吃了！赶紧过来排位！”

“你不是和宁宁玩得挺好的吗，他怎么办？”

“别管他了菜的一比。你不是要减肥吗，快来。”

五分钟后有情有义宋义进带着半份炸鸡一打PE手套和一个戴着黑框眼镜的清秀男生推开了包间的门，他拍着比他高半个头的姜承録的肩膀：“这是我刚才在网吧门口遇到的学弟，shyshy去年刚来中国交换，中文不太好。”

王柳羿点点头，做了自我介绍，瞟到身边还在发愣的高振宁，用力在桌子下踩了他的脚。被疼痛唤醒的傻大个不好意思地笑了笑，“你好，我叫高振宁。”

“你好，姜承録。”

被人嫌弃到地心的高振宁和姜承録配合倒是意外地默契，二人莽夫在峡谷里所向披靡，将对方上路R闪越塔军训得心态爆炸。

“你看，我说啥了！”

“是Theshy打得好，跟你有什么关系。Theshy你是？”王柳羿把椅子往后挪了一步，越过宋义进的背后问他。

“我是Beta。”

“嗯，比你更像Alpha，高振宁，至少在游戏里是。”

高振宁不服气，一边在心里感叹着真可惜一边回击王柳羿：“明明是路人AD太菜了，你们那下路都被压刀压成啥样了，我得刷多少野能补回来啊。”

王柳羿一个走位失误，屏幕变成了黑白。他叹了口气，半晌才说：“不可能，我什么AD都伺候得了。”

那天回学校前高振宁趁热打铁要到了姜承録的微信，姜承録中文不好，两人的交流算不上多，偶尔联系也是叫对方上线打游戏。今天两个人也按照惯例，将劝退敌方上单的宗旨贯彻到底落到实处，姜承録蹭了一个石头人后心满意足：“打完这局，下吧。”

“啊？哦好，憋总熬夜。”高振宁生怕对方听出自己语气里的意犹未尽。

“后天有个画展，有兴趣吗？达达主义。”

“好啊！”高振宁的图纸大脑此刻如同标错比例尺一样陷入混乱之中，他在桌面上翻找着那本艺术史，“我还挺喜欢达利的。”

他听到耳机里传来一声有意掩饰过的轻笑：“达利是超现实主义。”

“……”

 

“太丢人了。”高振宁两手撑着额头坐在沙发上，宋义进在旁边笑得前仰后合，不时催促他继续讲。“没了，害不够丢人咋的，就知道后续。”高振宁心里感叹着交友不慎，完全没意识到没有宋义进的助攻他甚至都不会知道姜承録姓甚名谁。

正为自己在专业人士面前满嘴跑火车而无地自容的高振宁和幸灾乐祸的宋义进被从天而降的几件衣服埋住，二人抬起头，不出所料地收获了王柳羿的白眼：“这就是你们两个坐在这聊天，都等着我挑衣服的理由？”

二人连续否定高振宁的几套方案后，最终拍板了王柳羿选的黑色双排扣长风衣和贝雷帽，衬得Alpha肩宽腿长。开始还颇有微词被指挥着试衣服试得不耐烦的高振宁也没能逃脱大哲学家王境泽的真香定律，在镜子前走来走去赞不绝口，此刻他等在姜承録家楼下，还忍不住时不时瞟一眼自己在商店橱窗里的倒影。

他下楼来了，和另一个人一起，他们在楼梯口分开，随后姜承録向高振宁挥了挥手，快步走过来。姜承録身边的人太多了，这让高振宁有些气闷。姜承録生得一副好皮囊，弹钢琴拿画笔的手指修长骨节分明，性格也温柔，因为语言障碍还显得有几分腼腆。这样的人谁不喜欢呢？这也是艺术学院有名的轶闻：明明沟通很吃力的留学生姜承録居然没有任何人际交往困难，环绕在他周围的beta和omega朋友乐于为他提供帮助，甚至还有些不怀好意的Alpha见缝插针地献殷勤。这股没来由也没立场的醋意让高振宁心烦意乱，还是对一个Beta！他为自己的想法不齿，却又抑制不住地嫉妒，嫉妒和他在视唱考试中合作的搭档，嫉妒被那双灵巧双手勾勒在画布上的模特，甚至——这点连王柳羿他也没讲过——嫉妒宋义进的语言优势与随意搭他肩的坦率。

“想什么呢？”姜承録在他出神的时候已经站到他的面前，用拳头在他胸口轻轻撞了一下。

“没啥，我们走吧。”这是什么啊我的老天鹅，高振宁心里的西伯利亚熊在雪地上翻滚起来，让他的脸浮现出一抹被北方苦寒地的砭骨寒风抽打出的红色。

一路无话，展馆里的人不算多。姜承録看得认真，时不时掏出纸笔记录，他把相机塞给高振宁，后者也会意地帮他拍下那些让他驻足观赏的作品。粉苹果、马桶圈、流泪的绿眼睛、高加索或是斯拉夫民族的白种人，高振宁能认出画里的每一个元素，但他丝毫不懂画家想表达什么。我在这里像个不和谐音，他在心里自嘲。

“很有张力的一幅画，不是吗？”

一位身着红裙的女士也在这幅画前停下了，姜承録和高振宁一起看向她，黑缎子一样柔顺的卷发挑染了两缕金色，还有涂得像动脉血一样鲜红的嘴唇。姜承録点点头，认同了她的理解。

随后他们说起这件作品多么具有侵略性，如何透过画面听到作者的嘶吼，他们举重若轻地聊着那些让高振宁在失眠的晚上头疼不已的艺术流派，姜承録的中文说得磕磕绊绊，讲到晦涩的术语忍不住蹦出几个英文单词，而她的英语像高振宁打游戏讲批话一样流利。高振宁突兀地站在一边，听得一头雾水，不过这都不重要，重要的是高振宁从她嘴角偶尔露出的一丝志在必得判断出，她也是一个Alpha。

随后他释放了自己的信息素。

他们已经走到下一幅画前面的空地上，对方想挽住姜承録的手臂不动声色地放下了，这位女士显然是个聪明人，懂了他称得上是莽撞的宣示主权的举动。高振宁显然顾不上这些，他正为自己这次变成了以往被他嫉妒的，姜承録身边人群的一员而雀跃。红色身影借故离开了，他忙收起信息素，如果展馆里的Omega集体发起情来，恐怕要被请到保安室里喝茶。

姜承録回头看他，微微笑起来，高振宁的脖子僵硬起来，他发现我的小动作了吗？不会的，Beta察觉不到的，何况我只释放了那么一点信息素而已……万幸，姜承録只是比了个手势，示意他要去卫生间。

高振宁心里一块石头落了地，他点点头：“去吧，我在这儿等你。”

 

姜承録锁上隔间门锁的一瞬间便向后瘫软在马桶上，他颤抖着掏出抑制剂，对准自己的贵要静脉扎了下去，带有湖泊清新味道的木槿花香在卫生间里悄然蔓延开。这太危险了，尽管卫生间里只有他一个人，可是任何公共场所对一个险些被诱导发 情刚刚注射过抑制剂的Omega来说都不够安全。他咬了咬牙，掏出手机输入高振宁的号码。

等在外面的高振宁盯着那幅让他抓脑壳的画看了许久，最后选择了放弃。他想起刚才姜承録那一笑还心有余悸，同时又鄙视自己的怯懦。Rookie说得对，娘们儿才打擦边球，如果借着这件事告白也未尝不可……可是刚刚他站在一边插不上话的茫然又让他犹豫起来。他和姜承録似乎是两个世界的人，他的生活里只有冷硬的模型，精确的数据和尘土飞扬的实习现场；而艺术和这一切截然相反，每天与姜承録为伴的是跳跃的音符，柔和的线条和那些他叫不出名字的朦胧色彩；甚至能让他占据主导的生理优势也派不上用场。他掏出手机给王柳羿发微信：“你说我要是直接告白行吗，蓝哥？”

“所以我都说了这没意义。”王柳羿吹着汤上的热气，“你想了无数种可能，甚至设计出一个精妙的程序步步推进，但是在最后捅破窗户纸之前都可能是白费力气。想知道什么就亲口去问，喜欢谁就让谁知道，这很难吗？”

“可是万一被讨厌了不是连朋友都当不成了吗？”高振宁用力揉搓着手里的桌布，满脸都写着纠结。

稳扎稳打派宋义进发表意见：“我觉得慢慢来比较好？再把shyshy吓跑了，孩子怪害羞的。”

高振宁想了想，从书包里掏出纸笔：“我们画个流程图整理一下，比较直观——首先告白的结果……”

“一、告白成功，从此脱离组织过上腐败生活；二、被拒绝后不相往来，朋友也没得做。概率分别是50%，风险还是比较大。”

王柳羿问道：“可是你稳扎稳打最后也要走这一步吧？”

“道理是这么个道理，可是我觉得实践起来可操作性更强。那么，先不告白的结果……”

“不用写了，宁，我告诉你——”王柳羿打断了他的动作，宋义进也抬起头来看他，“不告白不会有任何影响，你的生活还和平时一样，照常吃饭上课，一个人回家，和朋友打游戏讲讲黄色废料。什么都不会变，你和姜承録还是不温不火的朋友，交换结束后他回去韩国，你们也许偶尔会联系，也许不会。”

“可是这也没有什么，生活还是要继续。”

“最后不过是一声意难平而已。”

王柳羿一口气说了一大段话，口渴似的端起碗喝了一大口。“好烫！”他眼睛都红了起来。

消息提示音把高振宁从回忆中唤醒，他点开王柳羿的回信：“加油，废物。”

“我谢谢你，傻比。”高振宁打定了主意，西伯利亚熊又打起滚来，他将头上的帽子戴正，咧开嘴笑了一下给自己打气。

 

姜承録最终也没用得上打电话求助，卫生间里安静得落针可闻，抑制剂很快开始发挥药效。他整理好衣服，向后颈处的腺体喷了些掩盖信息素的香水，拉开门走出去。

他出门就看到高振宁正对着手机屏幕傻笑，甚至没发现走过去的自己。“好了，我们走吧。”

高振宁连忙收起手机向他点点头，露出一个有些傻气的笑。他一早就知道高振宁是Alpha，骨子里刻着征服与侵略的意味，有时他坐在那里不动就能散发出一股压迫感，像只森林狼。但是笑起来又是完全不一样的感觉了，不但獠牙消失无踪，甚至还像大型犬似的摇起了尾巴，像不小心把球踢进他家院子的隔壁傻小子。姜承録不讨厌这样的高振宁，他刚才匆忙一瞥看到了他的屏幕，熟悉的蓝色头像，是王柳羿。

他们看完画展已经是两个小时后的事了，高振宁张罗着请他吃饭，姜承録偷偷检查背包，还有一支抑制剂，自然没有不答应的道理。两人并肩走着，风吹起高振宁的风衣下摆，平白添了几分潇洒。“衣服不错。”他听到自己说。

忽然被夸奖的高振宁受宠若惊，只觉得那只熊要撞破心包，心里疯狂表扬宝蓝z干得好，下意识地说：“是吗，王柳羿挑的，嫌弃我不会穿。”

姜承録听了，莫名其妙地失望起来，点点头不再说话。汽车呼啸着从他们身边驶过，显得两人周围的沉默安静得让人难以忍受。他想说点什么，张开嘴却问了一个蠢问题：“宝蓝……是Omega？”

“对啊，我以为你知道呢。”

姜承録更不舒服了，他不太擅长用文字形容这种细微的感情变化，硬要说的话，像是吃了一个没熟的西红柿。他从第二性征分化的第一天开始便伪装成一个Beta，为了更好地保护自己不受一些暂时受下半身支配的Alpha侵害甚至会刻意模仿Alpha，使用信息素香水。只因为他不想被人瞧不起，不想被人用下流话逗弄得满脸通红还不敢还击，不想因为被某个Alpha操过一次便要将一颗真心与整个人生全部寄托在对方身上，可他同样不喜欢矫枉过正，他也期待昂首挺胸地恋爱。此刻他心里那股不服气的莽劲再次破土而出，姜承録追问到：“我的意思是，他是你的Omega？”

高振宁被问懵了：“啊？不是啊，啥玩意啊？”

姜承録可怜的中文水平并不足以让他区分这个“不是”的意思是语气词还是表否定，他索性停下脚步，直视着对方的眼睛：“是，还是不是？”

“不是，真不是。”高振宁哭笑不得，面前的人似乎误会了什么不得了的事情，“我俩就朋友，好哥们那种，大一开学打游戏认识的，别的啥关系没有真的。”

“哦。”姜承録得到了想要的答案，后知后觉地尴尬起来，他僵硬地回答了一声就转身快步走开。身后传来急促的脚步声，随后他的胳膊被人拉住，耳边响起熟悉的北方口音：“生气了？真没骗你。”

姜承録摇头，Alpha偏高的体温隔着一层衣袖也感觉得到，他想把手抽出来，这不是一个安全距离，但对方显然因为他的举动紧张起来，慌乱中手握的更紧，他听到高振宁说：“本来我想再正式点，既然话赶话说到这了，The shy、姜承録，我喜欢的是你，我喜欢你很久了。宝蓝你真的误会了，他纯粹一辅助，帮我……等会，你很介意吗？”

“没有。”姜承録感觉自己的脸有点热，对方突如其来的告白让他像被一只迎面扑来的巨熊冲撞着抱了个满怀，本来就和中文补丁不怎么兼容的语言系统叫嚣着罢工。

“我，我是……我是说，我是个Beta也没事吗？”

“这都小事儿，哪怕你是个Alpha我也认了，我高振宁一世英名就栽在姜承録手里，别的我都不在乎。”

“可我在乎。”他反握住对方的手腕，那一瞬间高振宁似乎被木槿花的香气包围，他看到对方促狭地眨眨眼睛，随后更加浓郁的花香铺面而来，太近了，高振宁甚至看得到对方后颈处遮掩在衬衫领子下的腺体。姜承録温热的吐息撒在他的耳畔，随后他的鼓膜捕捉到了对方刻意压低的声音：

“宁，只有你知道，我只让你知道。”

”现在你要替我保密。”

 

——Fin.


End file.
